Electronic devices continue to become more prevalent in day-to-day activities. For example, smart phones, tablet computers and other electronic devices continue to grow in popularity and provide everyday personal and business functions to its users. As functionality increases, the need for more circuitry within electronic devices also increases. However, with increased functionality, it is also a desire for new electronic devices to decrease in both size and weight.
Although modern circuitry continues to shrink and require less space within an electronic device, the desire to reduce the size and weight of the electronic device continues to make the space within a housing of the electronic device limited. Additionally, with limited space within the housing, circuitry of the various components within the electronic device may interfere with the operation of each other, and may ultimately cause issues or total failure within the electronic device.
Typically, these electronic devices include cover glasses or other transparent layers that may protect a display of the device. In conventional electronic devices, the cover glass may be utilized to protect the display. In order to adequately protect the display, the cover glass may be substantially thick, and may occupy a large portion of the space within the housing and may take up a majority of the overall thickness of the electronic device. Although functional in protecting the display of the electronic device, the cover glass may be considered wasted space from the point of view of attempting to maximize circuitry within the electronic device while also minimizing the overall size and weight of the electronic device.